


Brain Freeze - Deceit’s Week. (Day 2: Loceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body pain, Come Marking, Day 2, Deceit's Week, Dimitri's week, Food mention, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Manhandling, notsafeforsanders, ripping / cutting clothes, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: With every icy sweet treat, Logan is racked with an arctic chill and pain. Luckily, Dimitri knows just how to get the logical side hot and bothered.





	Brain Freeze - Deceit’s Week. (Day 2: Loceit)

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Dimitri. 
> 
> Character!Thomas is mentioned.

Summer was Dimitri's favorite season. As the temperatures soared and the heat became an ever pressing force it was easier to convince Thomas to enjoy a cold sweet treat: popsicles, ice cream, shaved ice, and slurpees. One after another, until... 

"Ahhh! I can't take it anymore!" Logan locked up in pain as he threw the hot water bottle down. The rubber bag making a solid thunk sound against the floor. The hot water had frozen inside the insulated bottle. Logan's touch chilled everything when this happened. 

"Can't stand the heat stay out of the sauna." Dimitri snickered. 

"You think this is humorous? I can't feel my phalanges!"

"You're completely right, Mr. frigid-putting-on-aires, it's one blind slurpee taste contest. With the power of what… Like twelve flavors. You'll for sure lock up and kill us all!" Deceit flung himself back on couch hand over his face.

"Just so you are aware, I can feel my functions depleting. You might get your wish." Logan dropped to the floor in front of the TV wrapping up in the pile of heating blankets. 

But as Thomas took another couple of swigs of ice sugary goodness the frozen effected short circuited the blankets. Crying out in frustration, Logan gave up. 

"I will forever be...wait, you said sauna! You have a sauna in your room because you are a cold blooded reptilian trait!" Logan exclaimed. Trying to sink out failed as the arctic feeling creeped in deeper. Full of determination, he shot up to his feet, trying to stand but fell back into Dimitri's waiting arms.

"I said nothing of the sort. And you're totally not welcome in my room."

"Please. Take me there. I need you.." Logan's teeth chattered as he weakly gripped Dee's shirt. 

Coddling the shaking side to himself, Dimitri sunk them both into to his sauna. Immediately, Logan moaned as the heat pressed against him like a forceful lover. His glasses fogged over in a millisecond. Dimitri gently set Logan on the hot wooden bench watching the nerd trying to wipe his glasses clear. 

"Your glasses are needed in this enclosed space. You definitely should keep them on." Dimitri said as he started working on removing his own clothing. 

Logan blushed and put his glasses back on out of habit. Watching them fog back over he tugged them off. His chilly hands made him whimper as he touched his face in the process. 

"The heat's super effective through your clothes. But being the survival expert you already knew that." Dimitri said as he dropped his pants and underwear. 

Logan froze but this time it wasn't do to the cold. No, it was do to the monsters Dimitri had between his legs. Dimitri was correct he, the logical side, was not in charge of the self preservation. That was Dimitri's domain and well this was his sauna. What was that dismal phrase Princey would use endlessly. Eidetic memory kicked in with a flash of a flashcard.  
'While in Roman…' Logan shook his head... 

"While in Rome." 

Logan fumbled with the knot for his tie, but soon gave up. Moving onto the buttons on his polo shirt, struggling but gaining traction as his hots for Dimitri, warmed him up. Logan enjoyed how Dee's body moved as he splashed water over the heated rocks or when he came close to lay out towels. Logan fought to control his stiff fingers, failing to undo his belt. Whimpering to himself as he glanced at Dee. His cocks hardening at Logan's desperation to be warm. 

"I'm going to rip your clothes off. I won't even undo them gently, take them off and fold them for you." Dimitri stepped closer knowing when to strike and knowing when to comfort his prey. 

"Don't care about the clothes. Please help me. Just want to be warm again. So cold, Dee." Logan murmured through shaking lips. He attempted to use an open expression that conveyed helplessness. Or what Patton referred to as "puppy dog eyes". 

Dimitri pulled his gloves off last. His sharp nails cut the buttons off and sliced open the leather belt from where it was still buckled. 

Looking up into Logan's eyes, Dimitri tilted his head as if waiting for permission. Logan rutted forward on the wooden bench his cock stressing the denim fabric. Dimitri didn't hesitate to cut, rip and tear Logan's clothes off.

Logan was panting and moaning as he was manhandled. Only a blush and his tie were left on his body. 

"There we go. Isn't that better." Dimitri spoke the truth, too turned on to take the time to lie. 

"No. Still cold." Logan fake shivered. "Is not the common statement body to body heat transfer is the most effective method of warming up a being on the brink of hypothermia?" 

Dimitri scooped Logan's lithe body up and claimed Logan's seat on the wooden platform. The automatic water, Dee had set, released over the hot stones making the room fill with steam. The smoke screen of H2O broke Logan's hesitation. His lips locking with the soft lips of Dimitri. Logan's fingers running over the scales on the snake side of Dee's face. Drawing a deep growl out of the dark side. 

Dimitri tried to kiss softly but as he felt Thomas pull deep off of the big gulp slurpee, Dimitri turned up the heat. Deepening the kiss, his forked tongue caressing over Logan's tongue as he materialized warming lubricant over his left hand. Grasping Logan's hard cock, Dimitri stroked him fast and hard. Tightening Logan’s tie by twisting his free hand in the fabric while biting Logan's bottom lip as the cold hit but faded just as fast. 

"More. More. Want to come against your cocks. Want to warm you up with my hot come marking your skin." Logan moaned as the additional pressure around his neck and how Dimitri's cock only added to increase his own pleasure. 

"Gotta lend a helping hand here, brainiac." Dimitri huffed as he switched to hold Logan's sweaty body close with one hand while his other hand stroked their three cocks. 

"Apologies." Logan panted as he used both hands to wrap around their lengths, placing his long cock in between Dee's thick cocks. Bucking his hips up as Dimitri cupped his slick fingers over the tips of their cocks. The warming lube acting like a delightful fire that didn't burn on Logan's most sensitive spots.

"So hot. So fucking hot. So gorgeous." Dimitri watched Logan grind and squeeze and work himself over the edge.

"Oh, fffff- Fuck!" Logan called out as he painted Dee's palm and cocks with his hot sticky come.

The extra heat and slickness, made Dimitri start coming, spurting through his fingers and making a mess of them both. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to recover his breath, his forked tongue flickering up of his mouth, licking across his dry lips. The heat was too much. 

"Fahrenheit 451." Dimitri panted their safe word. Logan came out of his post coital bliss to take over. 

"It's okay, my love. I have you. Let's get you in a shower and some ice." Logan sunk them into an already hot running shower, which felt a bit chilled in the wake of the wickedly high humidity. Cleaning his hands under the water spray, Logan clicked his fingers summoning a cup of ice chips. Placing one after the other to his lips as Dimitri opened his mouth. Dee holding on Logan for stability. 

When he could draw a deep breath, he kissed Logan's lips making him shiver a bit. 

"This hot-cold sexual attraction is going to kill us." Dimitri purred. Applying kisses and bites to Logan's collar bone. 

"What does not cease one's existence, only leads to better knowledge of survival." Logan quoted Dee's favorite phrase but had improved upon the original words. "Plus we have had this bargain in place for years."

"Whatever my iceman. Let's finish up and go to bed, okay?" 

"I second that my 'Kelvin scale'-ed lover." Logan smiled as he set to washing them up.


End file.
